Shut Up And Dance Now
by GiantMako
Summary: Inspired from a picture I saw on deviant art. Its time for the Peach Creek Middle School Dance, and things are going to take an interesting turn. Based on the episode May I Have This Ed. A rarely seen, but not unlikely pairing. Read & Review. *Oneshot*


**Shut Up And Dance Now**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy they belong to Danny Antonucci.

This fanfic is based during the Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode **May I Have This Ed**

The idea really came to me when I saw a picture at deviant art Done by Hot-Choc

Hope you enjoy.

Broken, bruised, her older sister screeching in her ear about boyfriend stealing, and her hair an absolute mess. Marie Kanker should have been in the one of the foulest of moods, but it was not to be as she was still on cloud nine thanks to the him. As she sat there amidst the fallen debris of the Peach Creek Middle School she watched her new beloved as he was carried off by his friend. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed him turn his head back to the school, and his eyes locked with her's. Both of them gave a small smile, before he was carried out of sight by this taller friend.

And to think it all started with a stupid school dance.

**Earlier:**

**"** Geez is May dancing, or having a really bad seizure? **" **Marie, and Lee both sat, and watched as their younger sister attempted to dance obviously to much fun to realize that she was embarrassing herself. Marie licked the inside of her mouth, the taste of her moms hot chocolate was still in her mouth.

**"** Let your sister have her fun for now, we can take turns making her cry when we get back home. **" **Lee at the moment was filing her nails hoping to look her best when the notorious Eds arrived. She stopped to admire her work, and take a get a good look at their surroundings. A few chairs down the dumb blond all the boys drooled after was sitting in some expensive dress Lee bet her parents had bought her just because she asked. The jock boy was standing next to the big headed kid across the gymnasium next to the snack table. And the runts where running about, and giggling.

**"** Rolf brought Wilfred to the dance! **"** Announcing the Eds entrance, Ed wearing fake side burns, mismatched shoes, and other bad clothing choices ran into the room. Followed closely by Eddy with a book in his hand, and a ridiculous fake goatee on his face. Double-D was behind him attempting to hide behind his diminutive leader, both were dressed atrociously.

**"** Yea yea just remember like the book says, us Eds aren't chasing any chicks. Got it? **"** Walking towards the snack table Eddy nearly tuned out Double-D's pleas for them to return home. In truth the idea didn't sound to bad to Eddy, who would have liked to stay home, but his constant need to be cool wouldn't allow such a lame choice. He gave Edd a irradiated look as his frail friend began tugging on his collar in an attempt to get him to leave. Out of the corner of his eye Eddy noticed his lump headed friend running about with balloons stuffed in his mouth. _" At least one of us is having fun. "_

With a chuckle Rolf began spouting nonsense about a one legged mule being a better dancer than all of the girls in the room. And of course he was wearing some fish orientated getup that made him look like a giant puffer fish. Rolf's statement made Eddy glance at the girls who all were on the dance floor at the moment, well except for Nazz who looked bored sitting by herself. He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Marie slam into Lee knocking her across the room.

After the Eds had arrived Marie suggested that she, and Lee try getting their attention by showing off their moves. It had started out nicely until Lee started stepping on Marie's toes. **" **Geez Lee isn't it bad enough that you got big hairy feet, now you gotta have two big hairy left feet. **"** The look on Lee's face was priceless, and the two began a fun game of trying to get the last hit on each other. Both slammed into each other, Marie was left in a dazed state for a moment after that, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed two of the Eds by the snack table. With a devious grin Marie rammed into her sister sending her flying across the room, she turned toward the Eds and gave a flirty wink hoping it would entice her crush.

Eddy was starting to lose his nerve, he could have sworn that the blue haired vixen had just winked at him. Cowardice taking over him he decided to use his fearful friend as bait. **"** Its like picking apples out of a tree, go on cut a rug. **"** Sadly Double-D was unable to move, he had locked his eyes on Nazz who was looking about hoping someone would ask her to dance.

Nazz feeling watched looked up, and saw Double-D looking right at her. She smiled and gave him a small wave thinking he would walk over.

Eddy had seen this and had though the wave was meant for him sine Edd had decided to turn around bashfully, and Ed was still playing with balloons. Unable to decipher who she was acknowledging Eddy in a panic pulled out his brother's book, and desperately began looking through the pages, in order to find an answer or stall he couldn't decide. Double-D who was also freaking out began looking through the book as well hoping knowledge, and information would come to his aid.

**"** Balloons are so fun! **"** Ed laughing his head off, was currently bouncing on a balloon, until he was jettisoned across the room. Eddy thinking of a quick excuse sprinted away telling Edd that he needed to wash off some aftershave, leaving the poor sock head all alone.

When no one was watching Eddy dived into the punch bowl, hoping to hide there until he gathered his courage back up. Not long after a ladle dipped into the bowl, apparently Double-D had made his way to the snack table and was trying to calm his nerves with a drink. After getting enough Double-D walked out of Eddy's view to deep in his own thoughts to notice his friend hiding in the bowl. Not long after Kevin came into view looking incredibly unnerved. Rolf stood beside saying something that was annoying Kevin. _" Shovel chin must have got shot down. "_

Double-D noticing Kevin about to get a drink, did his best to politely him if there were any alternate ways out of the gym. His manners taking over he couldn't help but offer to get Kevin's drink for him. He dipped the ladle into the punch bowl, and almost poured Eddy's goatee into Kevin's cup.

**"** Nice going sock head now my cover's blown! **"** Eddy now emerged from the bowl, watching as Kevin ran to the boys room to most likely throw up. Feeling betrayed Eddy complained to Edd about blowing a friends cover, which Double-D retorted with how Eddy shouldn't have abandoned him earlier.

**"** Ugh shut it and help me out of this thing.**"** Eddy attempted to climb out of the bowl, but slipped and fell onto his friend, and they started rolling across the dance floor straight toward Nazz.

After a few good hits from both sides Marie decided to climb on top of one of the speakers, out of Lee's reach. When her red headed sister tried to climb up Marie sucker punched her on her head. A commotion saved Marie from Lee's wrath, when they both looked to see Eddy, and Double-D rolling around the floor until they crashed into and flattened Kevin. **"** Bout time they came over here, now me and my hubby can dance.**" **

But right before Marie's eyes the blond air head snatched up her Edd, and they started dancing. Marie could only look on in astonishment as Double-D swung her across the dance floor, having the time of his life. Eddy's complaint about the scene as well dimmed her building hurt, and rage only by a fraction of a percent. At least someone else agreed that what she was seeing was wrong.

Now that one of them had actually succeeded Eddy was slightly irritated that he wasn't the one who had gotten to dance with the attractive blond. _" Ah well at least I can rub it in Kevin's face. "_ Completely throwing caution to the wind Eddy made a comment to Kevin about getting burnt, which earned him a enraged fist to the face. For the next few minutes Eddy was borderline unconscious.

Marie's emotions were at the boiling point when Lee asked if she was gonna let some hussy steal her man at this point Marie lost all rational thinking. Her immediate goal now was to make Double-D insanely jealous, her eyes focused on the first suitable man she saw. **"** **Get up shorty we're dancin!** **"**

Eddy only saw black, but he could faintly hear the voice of female say something which he was sure was directed at him. Suddenly, and roughly two soft hands lifted him up, and he started felt himself being moved in a rhythmic pattern. His mind still dazed from the blow to his face, Eddy's natural cockiness started kicking in._ " Well look at that some dame just realized that just how great I am. "_

Marie in her anger barely realized how good of a dancer Eddy was especially since he still hadn't opened his eyes. Once they we're close enough Marie swung Eddy as hard as she could into Nazz effectively dazing the blond, and to her delusional mind getting Double-D's attention.

**"** **Quick he's looking! "** putting her arms around Eddy's head she pulled him close for a kiss. **" Make like an octopus, and suck face! "**

Eddy who was now fully conscious opened his eyes to see a very disgruntled Marie Kanker's lips headed straight for his now fully panicked Eddy did the only thing that registered in his mind. Grabbing a hold of her shoulder's Eddy pulled Marie close which caught her off guard and *** ****Bam***** **

Marie's mind went completely blank, never before had a boy willingly kissed her like that. She was expecting him to try to pull away, or at least turn his head like the Eds always had in the past. Suddenly making Double-D jealous was the farthest away thought in her head. The warmth from his lips spread from her own to every point in her body, she could feel butterflies in her tummy, and her eyes lids lowered shut. The brief moment seemed to last forever, but when they both pulled away it felt like it could never have lasted long enough. Looking into his eyes, Marie felt the everything else web away until it was only him, and her. She didn't even notice when a soft giggle escaped past her lips.

Despite how wonderful the kiss had felt, Eddy couldn't help but feel a large blush spread across his face . He had to admit Marie Kanker really did look beautiful there the smile on her face, and the way her eyes were so focused on his. For once Eddy felt like he was the absolute center of someone's attention and it felt good. Almost as good as the taste of hot chocolate that he tasted in his mouth. _" When the __heck do her tongue get in my mouth? "_ While he pondered the answer to that question the look across her face was starting to creep him out, she loomed over him with an expression he wasn't familiar with, and a small giggle that was music to his ears came from her as part of her tongue had poked out. _" Is she gonna start licking me or something! "_

Marie licked her lips, savoring the flavor his lips had left behind. **"** You taste a lot like the the punch they serve in this joint. **" **She couldn't help but think that blush that was getting bigger and bigger on his face was cute.** "** So we gonna stare at each other all night or are we gonna dance? **" **

As the eldest sister it was Lee's job to not only be the smart one, but it was also her job to be the most reasonable when the time came. As Lee watched her sister not only pick up her dream boat, and dance with him without her permission, Marie had the gall to actually kiss her man in front of her. It was at this point that Lee decided that being reasonable would have to wait.

Grating her teeth Lee stalked toward the only Ed remaining, and picked him up, interrupting the lecture Rolf was giving him about dancing with his prized swine without permission. Using the brute strength only a Kanker could possess she turned the lump into a mallet, and was set on turning her sister into a ugly stain on the dance floor. The kidnapping of Ed did not go unnoticed by a certain blond Kanker who was conveniently stuck to Rolf's fish suit.

Eddy soon found himself actually dancing with Marie, and not doing half bad. He even managed to twirl her once, and right as he was getting the courage up to dip her, he felt an ominous presence approaching.

**"** **Get your claws off my man Marie! "** Instead of fear Marie's face turned to one of irritation when she out of the corner of her eye noticed her older sister Lee stomping toward her with a Ed sized mallet raised in the air. Lee would have to ruin this one moment for her, something Marie wasn't going to allow to happen until May came running towards them.

**"** **How about you get your paws off of my man boyfriend stealer. "** May came running forward murderous intent in her eyes, but out of her fury she was unaware that her hair was still stuck to Rolf's suit. Rolf not at all enjoying the fact that he was being dragged around slammed his suit into the floor boards assured that it would stick, and he would be dragged no further. But May not deterred in the slighted pulled forward, and surprisingly Rolf's suit came unstuck from the floor, and like a rubber band flung him into May, then into Lee.

Marie didn't have time to move out of the way, and she was also bowled over, and stuck to Rolf's suit. She tried her hardest to keep a hold of Eddy's hands, but it was to no avail, and just like that her moment of utter enjoyment was ripped away from her.

The ball of bodies kept rolling ramming into Nazz who had recovered from Marie's earlier cheap shot, and was dancing with a ecstatic Double-D, and then moved toward the snack table. Defying gravity the started rolling off the walls, tearing loose everything in its path, soon everyone but the Eds were caught with its grasp. Soon there wasn't much holding the school up, and it all came crumbling down. Everyone beneath the rubble in pain.

Once Ed had carried them to a safe enough distance away from the school, Eddy turned his back to see the wreckage. His eyes met Marie's as she freed herself from the debris, he felt his face began to heat up as another blush started to form. He smiled, and he could see that she was smiling too, with a knowing nod he looked back to his friends both never noticing the exchange the two shared. He quickly started to complain less his friends become suspicious.

**"** That stunk! I'm done with dames who can figure em?**" **Eddy was dropped into the snow by Ed, who dropped Double-D as well then. Ed then started celebrating that there wouldn't be any school the next day.

**"** Seems I did learn something from your book Eddy, after all I did get to dance with Nazz.**"** Eddy gave his friend an approving smile, it would seem they all got a little of what they wanted that night.

" _Maybe I'll get another dance with Marie someday. "_ Eddy's pondering was interrupted by Ed who scooped up his two chums, and said with a smile.

**"** And I got Wilfred's phone number guys. **"** Sniffing something in the air Ed pulled Eddy closer so he could whisper into his ears without their hat wearing friend hearing **"** And I think a little certain someone had a taste of hot choc tonight as well. Wink wink** "** Eddy's face turned a new shade of red at Ed's statement.

" **Shut up Ed. "**

**END:**

Hope you enjoyed that, cause I enjoyed writing it.

Reviews are always awesome.

See ya Around


End file.
